hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bjarkhov Bomb
The Bjarkhov Bomb is the 3rd mission of Hitman: Contracts. Target: *Fabian Fuchs *Sergei Bjarkov *Nuclear Submarine Background 47 was sent to kill Fabian Fuchs and Sergei Bjarkov and to destroy a submarine, which was the base for dirty bomb production. Arriving to the base by plane, 47 quickly procured a disguise by sedating a civilian picking up nourishment. He then proceeded into the nearby mess hall, therefore, locating Fabian Fuchs. He then poisoned his soup with laxatives (found in the kitchen), forcing him to retreat to the bathroom. It is there, that 47 killed Fabian and disguised himself as him. Posing as Fabian, he traveled to Sergei Bjarkhov's boat. When they meet, Sergei hugged 47 and offered him a drink. 47 refused, and while Sergei was pouring a drink for himself, 47 killed him. 47 then headed to the nearby warehouses and picked up a couple of bombs and a radiation suit. With the help of the suit, he placed the bombs in key locations, so the submarine would sink. He then traveled back to the airplane he had arrived on and proceeded to extract. Mission Details TARGET: Fabian Fuchs INFO: The youngest of the Fuchs Brothers has been sent to purchase a dirty bomb. TARGET: Commander Sergei Bjarkhov. INFO: A former Red Army officer and known Chechen sympathizer, Bjarkhov has established a weapons production facility in a remote Siberian location, formerly a sub marine depot. DESTROY DIRTY BOMB PRODUCTION CAPABILITY INFO: Blowing up a large facility like this needs careful planning. Your contact Yurishka who's working as a chef at the air strip has more details. Fabian Fuchs of the international terrorist family has been sent by his brothers to purchase a dirty bomb from weapon dealer commander Sergei Bjarkhov. Assassinate both men and destroy their bomb production capabilities. The deal is going down at a reconditioned submarine supply depot on the "Kamchatka Peninsula". We can smuggle you in on the same cargo plane that's bringing Fuchs and his men to make the buy. You'll have to get out of there the same way. We've got a mole on the base, an ex-KGB operative working as a chef, codename "Yurishka", he can fill you in on some of the particulars. We don't know what the Fuchs Brothers want with a dirty bomb - Just make sure they don't get it. Objectives *Kill Fabian Fuchs *Kill Sergei Bjarkhov *Destroy dirty bomb production capability *Escape via Cargo plane Weapons Firearms *CZ2000 - Carried by a few of the guards, Fabian Fuchs, and Commander Bjarkhov. *SG 220 .S - On the desk inside Commander Bjarkhov's office. *AK-74 - Carried by most of the guards, inside Bjarkhov's office, and inside the weapons room on the transport ship first floor. *AUG SMG - Carried by some of the guards. *Dragunov SVD - In the northwest corner of the hangar and carried by the sniper on the deck of the ship at Marine Base Outside. *Dual Silenced Silverballers - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. Melee Weapons *Fire Poker - Inside mess hall. Disguises *Soldier - The soldiers are armed with AK-74's. They cannot go into the ship and near the submarine. *Snipers - The snipers guard the tower. Armed with Dragunov Sniper Rifles. *Officer - The officers are also armed with AK-74's, and can go anywhere except Bjarkhov's office. *Fabian Fuchs - Can go anywhere and get a meeting with Sergei, so it's the best disguise to kill him in. *Fuchs' Bodyguard - Armed with AUG sub-machine guns, they protect Fabian. You cannot go onto the ship or near the submarine. Provides body armor. *Civilian/Cook - They cannot go onto the ship or near the submarine and cannot visibly carry weapons other than the fire poker. *Radiation Unit - Their disguise is the only one which provides protection from radiation which appears in the submarine. *Suit - You don't have access anywhere, if someone sees you, you will be shot. Maps HCMM3(1).jpg|Airport HCMM3(2).jpg|Mess hall & hangar HCMM3(3).jpg|Airport service tunnel HCMM3(4).jpg|Control tower 1st floor HCMM3(5).jpg|Control tower 2nd floor HCMM3(6).jpg|Tunnel HCMM3(7).jpg|Transport ship 1st floor HCMM3(8).jpg|Transport ship 2nd floor HCMM3(9).jpg|Submarine HCMM3(10).jpg|Warehouse HCMM3(11).jpg|Barracks HCMM3(12).jpg|Marine base outside Gallery dump0054.jpg|The snow field. dump0055.jpg|The watch tower across the cold snow field. dump0056.jpg|The Plane's left wing. Dump0051.jpg|The Plane's interior entrance. Dump0053.jpg|The Plane's exit. Trivia *If you just sedate Fabian Fuchs and take his clothes, after a while, he will make his way to Sergei Bjarkov in his boxers. *If you bring a grocery crate close to Bjarkov's ship, you will automatically put the crate down and will be unable to pick it back up again. *It is extremely difficult, potentially impossible, to get Silent Assassin in this level without killing someone besides the target for a disguise. *The National Flag of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria (without the Coat of Arms) can be seen outside the mess hall building. *The cargo plane where the mission starts and ends is a Russian Antonov An-124 Ruslan, which was for thirty years the world's heaviest aircraft gross weight production cargo airplane and second heaviest operating cargo aircraft. *The shoulder patches on the uniforms worn by the soldiers and officers indicate Russian Navy rather then Russian Ground Forces, likely Russian Naval Infantry. Walkthrough *The Bjarkhov Bomb/Walkthrough Video Category:Hitman: Contracts missions